Not always as percieved
by Jace2
Summary: What would happen if I ended up on the Hogwarts Express? Lots of stuff. What if the characters were totally different? Lots of stuff. Find out the particulars in this story. R/R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.   
  
A/N: What would happen if I(yes me Jackie aka Jace) were to wind up at Hogwarts somehow? And to add to this insanity I'm 4 years older which would make me 16, the same age as Harry&co. Let's find out what happens.   
  
Wake up call   
  
"Holy shit!! Where am I!!!?" I screamed after I looked around. I was on a train."What the-" I just shook my head. How the heck did I end up on a freaking train!!!??? "If I didn't know any better I'd say I was on the Hogwarts Express," I muttered with a laugh. But winding up on a train after you woke up from a long deep sleep(since you danced at rec night all last night!) is kind of odd, I reasoned.   
"Wake up Jackie, wake up," I said slapping my face. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a trunk. It was pretty painful for a dream. "I'm not dreaming," I said aloud as relization dawned on me,"I'm on a train with some stuff. Looking through the stuff might help, Deskovich." I scold myself a lot FYI. I pulled open the trunk that had caused me to trip. It had a letter on the very top, it read:   
  
Dear Jackie,   
Hi, how's my favorite student doing? You probably are on a train if you are reading this. It is the Hogwarts Express but you know what it is; you're a big enough Harry Potter fan. This is my doing, a little experiment; I'm sending some students into the thing they like the best, books, movies, video games, ect. It probably won't work but, hey why not try? Only my favorite students are part of this experiment so feel lucky. I'm sorry I couldn't send you into Draco Sinister like you wanted but, Harry Potter is close enough. This will eventually run out. You can get out of it earlier, but on one condition.   
The Management   
  
"Mr. Hamlett, how the heck did you pull this off?" I asked myself. How could my English teacher transport me into my favorite book? It was insane!!!   
Underneath the letter lay my things for Hogwarts: my robes, my books, my wand, ect. I picked up one book, it was A Learner's Guide to Advanced Potions by: Garret Harthredge. I just started reading it, and amazingly understood all of it and knew some of it already.   
"Wow, Mr. Hamlett, wow. This is some experiment," I sighed as I read on. Finally I got bored with the book and decided to practice my spells to see if they would work.   
"Accio My Broom," I tried as I picked up my wand. Instantly a broomstick came shooting from my trunk. When it stopped in front of me I saw that the handle said Firebolt 316. "Sweet ride. What other shitak I got in there?" I asked myself. I rummaged through my trunk to find some cool junk. An invisiblity cloak, some silver dress robes, some posters of music groups(Pink Floyd, the Beatles, Backstreet, and Five), a sack full of galleons, sickles, and knuts, and an awesomely engraved mirror. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I expected to see my slightly overweight, twelve year-old self. I didn't. What I saw nearly made me drop the mirror, I looked about 16, was defenitly not overweight and had no more acne(Oh Joy!!!).   
"Yes!!!!!! I'm no longer twelve with acne and a few extra pounds!! Yes!! I wonder how tall I am?"   
"5' 11 deary. You have been for two years," the mirror said exasperatedly. If I hadn't been so shocked by my height I would have been by a talking mirror. I was just about to wonder how I cold be 5'11 since the doctors said I should only be 5'6 when I heard a voice with a strong english drawl,   
"I cannot believe we lost like that last year! So humiliated. 300-150. God, we need a new keeper! The one time I catch the snitch before he does we still lose!! Hell!"   
My jaw dropped as the supplier of the voice entered my compartment. I would know him anywhere; the white-blonde hair, the cold grey eyes, and amazingly leather pants. He looked like he was alone but Crabbe and Goyle had to be there somewhere. Who is Draco Malfoy without his cronies?   
"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!" I shrieked. I paused to take a breath,"You're Draco MALFOY!! YOU"RE Draco MALFOY!!! YOU"RE DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my GOD, Oh my GOD!!!" I couldn't believe it, there I was in a train with probably the hottest person I have ever laid eyes on and was shrieking like a lunatic. But then again it would be kind of suprising. Draco looked taken aback by my ramblings of who he was.   
"Yes you're right I am Draco Malfoy now shut up already!!!" Draco yelled. I have never shut my mouth faster in my life than I did at that moment. "Okay we've established that you know who I am, but who the hell are you?" Draco asked.   
"Jackie Deskovich," I said in a dazed stupor,"I'm a transfer student Salem School for Sorcery." Was there a Salem School for Sorcery? I didn't know I might have been telling the truth for all I know.   
"Now for my next question, why were you raving on about me being Draco Malfoy? Yes I'm practically perfect but that does not mean you need to scream," Draco pointed out smugly. Oh fudge, I didn't have an answer for that.   
"Hold on I'll show you," I said praying that I would have an explanation in my trunk. I saw a flash of cream color on black. It was the letter envolope, there we're still things in it. I dumped them out. Bingo! They were pictures of Draco from my previous real life, all of the pictures drawn by Starling, of course. "This is why," I said handing Draco the pictures. I can't believe I'm talking to Draco Malfoy, I thought.   
"Where did you get these?" Draco asked a little suprised.   
"Er... The Dark Side of the Moon. It's a paper in America," I lied, "They did a feature article on rich wizards of England. That included your father so they had pictures of you and your family."   
"Why did you cut them out?"   
"Uh.. Duh!!! Look at them, you look hot!!! Why do you think I cut them out, I'm a sixteen year-old girl for pete's sake!! Jees, stupid people!" I added the last part under my breath. It felt very odd saying I was sixteen.   
"Oh you are sixteen, aren't you?" Draco stated in question form, "Yes, yes you are sixteen," he said this after he did a little flick of the eyes down my figure(okay that feels weird typing that)and back up.   
"Yeah, I am," I felt myself go a little weak in the knees. In the way like when you look into your crush's eyes. My weakness must have showed on my face because Draco started to smirk.   
"What do I have something in my teeth?" I asked to get rid of my nervousness.   
"No you don't, it's just you suddenly got all nervous. I'm sixteen too, so don't feel espescially flattered by my hormones taking over, eh? There's no point, you could look like a troll and odds are I'd still check out your body. No use to getting smug, because for one, you're not even that pretty and for two, I'm taken," Draco pointed out with acid drippng from every word.   
"Taken by who that Pansy Parkinson Slut?" I spat as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He had pissed me of severly now he would pay by me dissing his girlfriend.   
"No," he smirked," not Parkinson. Hermione Granger."   
  
  
A/N: Half Cliffy!!!! I hoped you all liked this. I enjoyed writing it but I got 2 get some sleep. I can't type straight so excuse my errors. Mr Hamlett really is my English teacher and I really am one of his favorite students. I advise you to check out Starling's art, Draco looks dead sexy!! I also would like to advise you to read Draco Dormiens and it's sequels, Draco Sinister and Draco Veritas at www.fictionallry.org   
Thabks to all of you who review in advance. I like reviews. I will not nessassarily keep this ship. I don't even like D/H fics just to give you all a hint. When I started writing this I didn't know where it was going. Now I kind of do, only kind of, so bear with me peeps. Peace out!! 


End file.
